A broken heart
by Faylinne
Summary: Hermione and Ron are a couple. But something´s changed. Ron keeps fighting with Hermione. When things get out of hand, Harry has to choose which side he´s on...before it´s too late.HarryHermione, pretty bad language.
1. Fight and Tears

A/N : This is just a random idea that I came up with in the car...LoL. Hermione and Ron are a couple but not very happy. And Harry has to figure out which side he´s going to take before it´s too late…..Sorry, Ron Fans, but he´s an ass in this story, I had to make him one or the storyline wouldn´t have fitted. It´s PG-13 for some pretty bad language (swear words). So anyways, here goes…..

(Harry´s POV)

A broken heart – Chapter 1

They were in the boy´s dormitry, fighting. Again. He didn´t know why Ron was always angry with her, why he was yelling, blaming her for all the shit in his life. He didn´t know what had happened since they started dating back in October but all of a sudden, everything was different. They were happy, they were in love. And now they couldn´t be in a room together for five minutes without him yelling at her.

Harry was sitting in the common room where you could hear Ron´s yellig perfecly well. He had often witnessed their fights but it had never been as bad as it was now. Ron seemed to be completley out of himself and drunk on top of that. "You´re such a little bitch, Hermione! You know that, right? God, you piss me off so much! You always gotta be better that everyone, don´t you? Even better than me, with all your studying and everything! I hate every fucking bit of you!", Ron yelled.

All of a sudden, Harry didn´t care about not knowing which side he should take or wether or not he should even get involved but he knew that Ron had definitely gone too far, that he could not treat Hermione like that. He reached the staircase in a matter of seconds and swung the door open. Ron was standing in the middle of the room, looking furious, with an open bottle of Firewhisky in his hand. Hermione was sitting against a wall, her head in her hands, shaking. Neither of them realized that Harry had entered the room and Ron continued his yelling. " You´re a slut and I hate you so fucking much! You´re completely ignoring me as soon as any other boy comes – ". "That´s not true.", said whispered Hermione in a very shaky voice. " Oh, it sure as hell is! You´re such a slut, damnit!".

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?", asked Harry loudly. Ron spun around and Hermione looked up in shock. "Leave her alone, will you, she has done nothing wrong!", Harry yelled but Hermione suddenly said in a very shaky voice : "Harry, please, just leave us alone….this is between me and Ron…I don´t want you to get involved…it´s okay, just leave – " Harry interrupted her: "What the hell! Hermione, he´s insulting you and you´re just letting him? Why aren´t you saying anythig? You´ve done nothing wrong and you´re just letting this happen? What´s going on between you two anyway? I know you´re alyways fighting! So what´s the deal?" . "That´s not your business, Harry.", Hermione snapped, but her voice was still shaking. She got up and walked over to Harry: "That is really not your business." As she looked at him, Harry could tell that she´d been crying. But before he could say anything, she had left the room and slammed the door closed.

A/N So, what do you think? I just wrote it randomly…if you like it I might write an 2nd chapter. I might then also change from Harry´s into Hermione´s POV….so please read and review!

EDIT: I made paragraphs now, should be easier to read!


	2. Breakfast Talk

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the positive reviews! So, because I was so happy that you guys liked it, I wrote the next chapter last night at like 1.30 am! So anyways, here it is. Again, Harry´s POV.

A broken heart – Chapter 2

It had been almost two weeks since Harry had witnessed Ron and Hermione´s fight. There hadn´t been another one but Harry had been watching Hermione and it seemed like she was really upset about them fighting. She was always by herself and if Harry was with her, she talked a lot less than she used to.

Harry was sitting at breakfast when he saw Hermione entering the great hall. She was looking really pale and her eyes were tiny, like she hadn´t slept at all. Harry noticed that she was skinnier that usually and her hair was dangling in a sad little ponytail. She looked like she was rather lost and desperate as she was standing there. "Hey, Hermione, you can sit with me.", he said loudly and Hermione turned around. When she saw him, she slumped down into the chair next to his. "Hey.", she mumbeled as Harry poured her some pumkin juice. "You look tired.", said Harry. "Yeah, I haven´t slept all night. I´m so behind on homework, you know….." Harry looked at her in astonishment. Hermione never was behind on homework, she usually was more like ahead. "Don´t you want to eat anything?",Harry asked her. "No, I´m not hungry", she replyed quietly.

After they sat in silence for ten minutes, Harry couldn´t stop himslef: "Are you okay, Hermione? You seem really stressed out…and all the fights with Ron – " "Oh, Harry, mind your own business, god damn it!", Hermione snapped suddenly, "this is between me and Ron and just because not all the attention is on you for just one second, you don´t have to try and make yourself part of this!" Harry stared at her. She had never said anything like this to him. He was about to say something back when Hermione whispered : "Oh, I´m so sorry, I didn´t mean that, I really didnn´t! I´m sorry, Harry, I´m just all over the place right now and then there´s Ron and….." Harry saw that her eyes were watery and his anger vanished. "Don´t worry about it, Hermione, really…." Hermione quickly dried her eyes as though she didn´t want Harry to see that she was about to cry.

They just sat there with neither of them saying anything untill Harry took Hermione´s hand into his and decided to try again : "What´s up with you and Ron, then?". "It´s not….it´s not that simple…and Ron – " Suddenly she let go of Harry´s hand and stood up abruptly. "I have to go", she whispered and left the great hall without another word. Confused, Harry looked around and quickly saw the reason for Hermione´s sudden departure: Ron was standing in the great hall, looking furious. As Hermione passed him, she put her head down and left in a hurry, as though she didn´t want him to see her. But apparently he did and yelled after her: " God damnit, Hermione, getting cozy with Harry weren´t you? I knew it, you little slut! "

A/N: That´s it….hope you like it as well. The story really picks up in the next chapter when things with Ron really get out of hand. But I felt like I needed this chapter to have a connection between Harry and Hermione.

Please tell me wether or not you liked it. I made paragraphs now, so it should be easier to read.


	3. Discoveries

A/N: So, the third chapter is here! Thanks again for all the reviews, all of them were positive so far! Yay! Anyways, this is the chapter where Ron gets really out of hand. Hope you´ll like it….!

A broken heart – Chapter 3

It was nearly midnight when Harry returned to the castle from Quidditch Practice. He was still thinking about the new training techniques, when someone bumped into him. The entrance hall was dark, so Harry couldn´t make out who it was. "Oh, sorry…", the person said in a very teary voice, "I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to, I – oh god, it´s you, Harry!" The person sounded shocked and Harry heared her dissapear in a hurry . He stoodd there, thinking, for a few seconds untill – "Hermione!", he yelled. Of course it had been her, he should have recognized her voice…but why was she crying? What on earth had happened now?

Harry ran in the directions in which he had heared the footsteps dissapear: Outside. He had no idea where Hermione was going or wethero or not she even knew, but he was sure that it was dangerous to be outside at this time. He ran down the stone steps, past Hagrid´s and stopped to look for any sign of Hermione. "Hermione, come on! Where are you?" But no one replyed. Harry ran further into the darkness, throwing his broom aside. Then suddenly he saw her – she was running straight into the forest. "Oh, great..", Harry mumbled, but followed Hermione. But once he was in the forest he had no idea were she had gone. Signing, he looked around. "Hermione, this is dangerous! Where are you?" All of a sudden, he heard a sharp intake of breath in front of him. He ran to where it came from and saw Hermione sitting on the ground in front of the lake where he had fought off all the dementors in his third year. "God, Hermione!", he said and sat down next to her. "Go away", she mumbled weakly. Harry put an arm aroud her and to his surprise, she didn´t fight him off. "What happened, huh? Come on, you can tell me..", he said. "No, no I can´t…it´s..god, Harry, just go away!", she yelled and pulled herself away from him. But while doing so, she moved her head so that Harry could see her face.

It was covered in little bruises, her nose looked like it had been bleeding and her left eye was red and swollen. "Oh my god, Hermione, what did he do to you?", Harry asked quietly.

A/N : Well, that´s it…I know I´m eveil, leaving you with such a clivehanger…muahahahaha! No, the truth is, I wanna keep the suspense up and I felt like this was a good ending for the chapter. But don´t worry, I´ll start writing Chapter 4 right now!


	4. Decisions and another Talk

A/N: Wow, after leaving you with such a clive hanger, here comes Chapter 4! Yay! This is, by the way, my first fan fic that isn´t a one shot. I enjoy writing so much! I forgot how much fun it is! So anyways, the story continues……

A broken heart – Chapter 4

Hermione squeled. "Harry, oh god, you didn´t….you weren´t supposed to….shit", she turned around and started to run away but this time Harry was faster. He stood up and grabbed her arm before she could take another step. "Let go, Harry, this isn´t you business!" , Hermione yelled, trying her best to fight Harry off. "Well, I just made it my business!", Harry shot back, trying to keep Hermione from runnign away. Suddenly, Hermione stared to cry hysterically, stopped fighting Harry off but was holding onto him tighly and crying into his shirt. "Why would he do that to me? He was so nice….", she sobbed. "It´s okay, Hermione….shhhh, just calm down a little..", Harry muttered, patting her back. They stood there for a long time, Hermione holding onto him and Harry holding onto her, comforting her.

When Hermione had calmed down a little, they walked back into the castle. Harry had his arm around Hermione´s waist the whole time and she was leaning onto him, still crying silently. When they reached the common room, Harry sat her down into the comfyest chair next to the fire and sat down in a chair facing her. "When did he hit you?", he asked. "Harry, do we have to do this? I dunno…tonight, bit maybe it´s my fault, maybe I did something wrong – " Harry interrupted her: "Hermione, this is not your fault! God, this is about Ron, about what he´s doing to you! Stop blaming yourself for it all, stop foolig yourself into thinking that it will change, stop living this lie!" "It´s not all that easy, Harry.", she replyed, " I´ve been with him since October and it´s just…." Hermione stopped talking and her eyes filled with tears again. "What?", Harry asked. "It´s hard, you know….letting go. He was my first boyfriend, and – " "Hermione, this isn´t a relationship anymore! This is not how he´s supposed to treat you! And you, you deserve so much better than him yelling at you, hitting you! When will you see that?"

They were quiet for a few minutes untill Harry asked Hermione: "Are you okay? I mean, he hit you, are you alright? Cos your eye looks bad and –" "I´m fine", Hermione said quickly, "it´s no big deal, it´s happened before, its – ""_What?_", Harry asked loudly, "It´s happened before? God, Hermione! What the hell? And you don´t tell anyone?" "he was drunk and I guess he just..", she said quickly. "Hermione, you shouldn´t make excuses for him! He can´t treat you like this!" Harry felt his temper raising once more and was already on the staircase to the boy´s dormitry, ready to punch the crap out of Ron when Hermione´s hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed him. "Harry, don´t do this! D´you think hitting him will make this any beter?" She pulled him down the staircase and Harry knew that she was right, hitting Ron wouldn´t help Hermione.

After a while, he said quietly: "Why didn´t you tell me? You didn´t tell me when he hit you for the first time and you didn´t plan on telling me now, either." "God, Harry, I know you. I know that you were gonna punch Ron or something. And I´m not sure wether or not …. I´m still not sure wether or not,I still love him." "Execuse me? You´re even _asking _yourself that question?" "Yeah, I know, it´s like he hits you, you leave him…but this is Ron we´re talking about……" "I know but that shouldn´t matter. You gotta leave him and you kow it", Harry said. "Yeah, you´re right, I just….god, this is so complicated!", she muttered. "You have got to do it soon, before this happenes again, you know.", he said quietly. Hermione´s eyes filled with tears again. "I can´t, Harry", she said and tears spilled down her front. Harry put his arms around her again and she leant against him, " This is ridicoulus, but….I´m scared, Harry, what if – " "Then I´ll come with you. I won´t let anything happen to you. Ever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N That´s it for Chapter 4…I´m trying to get a bit of Harry/Hermione in now, since that´s how they´re supposed to end up. Please tell me wether or not you liked this one. There will be a chapter 5 soon and maybe a chapter 6. So this is NOT the end! The story continues! How will Ron react? What will happen then? Dun dun dun dun….. LoL

By the way, sorry for always having to take down the story for a few minutes when I add a new chapter but wont let me add another chapter if I don´t take the story down completely and tehn put it up again with the new chapter. Sorry about that.

Another A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews that I got all ready.

Many, many thanks especially to Rae Roberts. You wrote so much, gave me so much more than anyone ever did and it showed me that you really took my story seriousely. Also, thank you for saying that you think that I have "_the talent and potential to expand on what you've got and make it really outstanding." _I was so happy when I read that.

I wanna become an author when I´m done with school and college and I use Fan Fiction as a start, so I was really glad for all your tips and encouragement. I will try and built in what you told me. Thank you so much.


	5. An End and a Beginning

A/N: Wow, I really seem to get a lot of writing done! Thanks again for all the reviews that I got, especially for the one that Rae Roberts wrote me (see A/N in chapter 4). Well, this is Chapter 5, hope you enjooy it….

A broken heart – Chapter 5

When Harry woke up, he quickly got dressed and left the dormitry as quietly as he could. He had resisted the urge to punch Ron when he went to bed yesterday evenig after making sure that Hermione was safely up in the girl´s dormitry. When he came downstairs now, the sun was shining through the windows in the common room, which was completely deserted exept for a girl standing by the window. Her hair was shiny as the sun fell onto it. Harry walked towards her: "Hey Hermione.", he sai quietly. "Morning", replyed Hermione and turned around. "You want to go and grab some breakfast?", Harry asked. "Yeah, I guess, "Hermione answered, "Have you seen Ron?". Harry signed: "Yes…he´s in his bed, sleeping. It´s Hogsmeade weekend but he´s not on the list, so we can talk to him this morning when we have the common room to ourselves." Hermione looked at him. "Harry, I´ve been thinking. There has got to be a reason why he´s treating me like this. I mean, there has got to be a reason" "Yeah, I´ve been thinkign the same thing. But still, you have to break up with him, you can´t let this happen again" Hermione nodded "I know…you´ll come with me thought, right? I dunno, he might – " " Don´t worry, Hermione, I´ll be right there with you"

After they ate some breakfast, they decided to go and take a walk around the lake before they talked to Ron. But just when they reached the doors of the entrance hall and tried ro squeeze past all of the students who were going to Hogsmeade, Proffessor McGonnagall stopped them: "Potter, Granger, if you´d follow me please." Harry shot a confused look at Hermione who shrugged and followed their teacher into Dumbledore´s office. Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore there. "What´s going on?", Harry asked urgently. Dumbledore cleared his throat beforehe started talking: " It is about your friend, Mr. Weasely." "What?",Hermione asked quickly. "It appears that he has a drinking problem", said Proffessor McGonnagall slowly, "we were wondering wether or not you two have known this or have any information concerning his bahavior." Harry looked at Hermione who was staring at the floor. "Well – ", he started but Hermione interrupted him: "Yes, I…I mean..he´s been fighting with me all the time and…and blaming me for everything and…" she was crying again and Harry quickly put his arms around her. " And he hit her. Twice. You can still see it, but it was even worse yesterday." Dumbledore looked concerned and Professor McGonnagall walked over to Hermione and looked at her still swollen eye. "Oh, Miss Granger, why didn´t you tell a teacher? We have got to get you to the hospital wing!" Harry was already outside with Hermione and McGonagall when Dumbledore said: "Harry, if you´d stay here please" Harry looked at Hermione but she mouthed "It´s okay" and he walked back into the office, closing the door behind him. "Sit, Harry", Dumbledore said, montioning towards an empty chair. Harry sat down and looked at Dumbledore. "We´re not quite sure how to handle this situation", the Headmaster said, looking out of the window. "Well, Ron has to go to rehab, right? I mean it´s kinda serious, things got out of hand already….and he can´t stay here, it´s too dangerous and Hermione´s already scared.", Harry replyed.

After they had been there in silence for a while, Harry asked Dubledore: "Why do you think he did it? I mean, getting drunk, hitting Hermione…" "I think that it´s because there´s too much pressure on him. As you know, he was never quite as good as his brothers were, then of course Miss Granger…she was always better than him…and then there´s you, being The Boy who Lived, everyone knows your name, your story,…he was always standing in your shadow and after six years I think it just got too much for him to bear." "So you´re saying that this is my fault?", Harry asked, trying to keep his voice even. "No, not at all. It´s not your fault that you´re famous and it´s not Miss Granger´s fault that she´s good in school. And I do agree with you, Ron can´t stay here, at least not now. We just have to see if Miss Granger will be okay with that." "I´m sure she will. I mean he treated her badly, she should be glad." "I don´t know, Harry. Letting go isn´t always as easy as it seems. It takes time to accept….Miss Granger has been fooling herself into thinking that Ron´s behaviour will change because she wasn´t able to let go. But now….."

Right then Hermione entered. Harry walked over to her but she said quickly: "It´s okay. Madam Pomfrey fixed me again." "Miss Granger, while you were gone, Harry and I had a little talk and we decided that Mr. Weasley should go to rehab…it´s the bst for both of you.", Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded. "Yes, I guess so….but could I talk to him…one more time?", she asked timidly. "Of course. Mr. Weasley is in Pfofessor McGonagall´s office." "Thank you.", Hermione said, "Come on, Harry"

"Are you going to break up with him now?", Harry asked as they walked down the corridor to McGonagall´s office. "Yes", Hermione said, but her voice sounded shaky, "Will you come with me?". Harry nodded.

They had reached the office and stood infront of the door. "Ready?", Harry asked an Hermione nodded. Then she opened the door. Ron was sitting on a chair facing the desk. When he saw Harry and Hermione, he stood up: "Hey, you made it. And you brought your new boyfriend. Little slut. " Harry took a few steps towards Ron, but Hermione stopped him "Let me handle this, okay?" Then she turned to Ron: " Ron, I´m sorry but I can´t be with you anymore." "_What?_", Ron yelled "Do not interrupt me.", Hermione said quickly in a very steady voice, "I know that..you have a drinking problem but I don´t think that I´m able to forgive you for what you did." "Oh , you´re gonna regret that, bitch! No one wants to be your bofriend, you´re too smart, you´re always better than everyone!" It seemed to Harry that Ron could have found a lot more insults for Hermione if Professor McGonagall hadn´t come right then. "Potter, Granger, we called Mr. Weasely´s parents, they´re going to pick him up in a few minutes time and bring him to the rehab facility of St. Mungo´s hopital." "Okay", Hermione nodded, "I guess we´ll go then.." She took Harry´s hand and together they left Ron with Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Hermione were walking for a bit of air. They hadn´t spoken since they had left the office, so Harry asked: "Are you okay?" Hermione nodded:" Yeah, I guess. I´m doing fine, actually." "That´s good", Harry said, smiling. After a while, Hermione stopped walking and looked at Harry. "Harry, I….you know, I just wanted to thank you. I don´t think I would have made it through this if it weren´t for you. You showed me that you cared about me and I really needed that." She smiled for the first time since weeks. "No problem." ,Harry replyed, smiling as well. He hugged her and suddenly, he didn´t know how it had happened exactly, her lips were on his and she kissed him. Right then, Harry realized that they didn´t need words, nothing had to be said, it was crystal clear to both of them, without needing to say it out loud: They were made for each other, it was all so obvious to Harry right then in that moment… the way their hands fit perfectly into each other, the way they had cared for each other right from the beginning, the way she touched him…even the small things like the way she cheered for him during a Quidditch match, the way she calmed him when he was angry…and he wondered why it had took him six years to realize this, it had been so obvious, it always had been…she had been right there, right in front of him and he didn´t realize…

But he had realized it now, and that was enough for him.

A/N: Well, that´s it….what did you think? This is were "A broken heart" officially comes to an end… I´m gonna miss writing it! So anyways, I hope you liked it! I had so much fun writing it!

Please tell me what you thought of the story….

Faylinne / lovely773


End file.
